


Shuffling the A3 Deck.

by Ramennoodles13



Category: A3! (Video Game), Tarot (Divination Cards)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramennoodles13/pseuds/Ramennoodles13
Summary: I enjoy A3 and I also enjoy looking into the meanings of Tarot cards. So, why not combine them? Characters might be ooc but I'll try my best to make sure they aren't. Thank you and have a nice day. P.s some of these might be shorter then others.
Kudos: 6





	1. The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> The Fool- Stands for new beginnings. Also represents a protagonist on a journey.

# Izumi Tachibana-0

Left alone... Once again, she's left alone. When people started leaving her, it was nothing to major, it was her old acting buddies just being too busy. It wasn't like they were purposely avoiding her, right? She knew she couldn't act as well as them but she had passion. She just wanted to act because she felt like she deserved the stage. That's what her father always said... He wouldn't lie to her, right?

* * *

Next, it was her first romantic partner that left her alone. They told her it was their fault for falling out of love and it wasn't her fault. Yet, she couldn't help but feel her heart start to break. It happened over and over again, she was so tired of her heart breaking. She didn't know how much she could take and yet she kept trying. Kept trying to make her romantic partners stay with her. However, they all left one after another.

* * *

The hard truth... She couldn't act and was instead bringing down the theater troupe she was in. It wouldn't have been so bad, if her Director, told her in private. Yet, what the Director said in front of all her acting mates was something she would always remember. "Hard work isn’t going to help you. Just give up. You have no talent for acting." She saw as her old troupe members all proclaim that they believed she should leave. A huge part of her heart was gone.

* * *

She was so sad but she kept it inside. She hid it from everyone and became more silent. She thought nothing else could go wrong... However, she finally broke down when her father disappeared. He was gone without a trace and her mother never spoke of it. Her mother started to invite her to cooking lessons. She learned how to make curry and funny enough, she loved it. There was finally something in the world, that would never leave her. A legitimate smile burst from her face. Her heart began to slowly heal.

* * *

A letter... From a stranger named Matsukawa Isuke. It was from the theater her father used to work at. She froze, unsure what to do. She asked her mother for a suggestion. Her mother could care less. She swallowed her nervousness and decided to see if the theater had any idea where her father went. She was hopeful but also a bit wary of what was going to happen.

* * *

A young boy with hair the color of cherry blossoms, smiling and having fun acting. She could feel her heart starting to slowly heal once again. She felt a connection with the young boy and wanted to help him. She was terrified talking back to the Yakuza, but she held her ground. Her motivation was saving her father's old theater. She found two more people that night, and she didn't know just how much they would help her. Two others soon joined and she was happy. She was having fun and enjoyed talking to them about curry. Most importantly she watched them become a family.

* * *

It kept happening, she kept up with directing actors. She got a child star, a snappy costume designer, a sweet prince, a triangle obsessed guy, and a guy with many connections. She enjoyed watching the new group of actors get through their problems and watched as they became close friends. She could feel herself being happier and lighter. She adored every single one of them. Unknown to her, they adored her just as much. 

* * *

Another couple months and she got new actors. A boy who could do anything, a huge boy who was a sweetie, a hyper young lad who was talented, a former biker, and the same Yakuza who tried to shut down the theater. She watched them laugh and cry, she was there to listen to them and help them. She saw all their different personalities melt into one big group. She saw them help and protect each other, a kind group. Her heart was almost complete but it wasn't just yet. One more group would be needed.

* * *

A couple months passed again and she welcomed a new bunch of actors. A subtle actor, a former actor from their rival theater, a sleepy man, a poet, and someone who slept around town. She saw them have trouble because of their various lifestyles. She knew that they had the most stress. She tried to help them and she tried to take some of that stress away. She watched them become not a family, nor where they friends, not even a group but rather they became each other's confidants.

* * *

Her heart was fully complete, each troupe healed her and took some of her pain away. She didn't have to worry about being left alone anymore. Her becoming the Director for 20 or so actors, was a new beginning. She saw the good and bad of all the troupes, but she knew all the problems would be sorted out. Even if she couldn't keep an eye out for everyone, she did have Mankai's seven mysterious also looking out for the actors. She was the protagonist and this was her journey.


	2. The Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Magician-Stands for creativity, indiviliatity, and confidence. Could also act as an messenger for someone.

# Homare Arisugawa-I

He was always creative, even as a child he tried to create poems. His family never understood his passion. Unknown to them, poems were the only thing to calm him down.

* * *

They didn't understand, no one understood him. Although, he isn't surprised, after all who would understand someone that couldn't feel anything. He couldn't understand their feelings, so it was just that they couldn't understand him. 

* * *

He remembers the taunting and bullying. He remembers being to harsh without trying to. He remembers trying his best to help. However, he was just told he didn't understand. 

* * *

He felt someone, they were amazing. They seemed to love him. Love someone like him! It was new and good. He enjoyed the peace. Until, they called him a broken cyborg. 

* * *

It isn't his fault, that he can think only with logic and art. It isn't his fault for not being able to understand the thoughts of other people. He aimed to never have a situation like that again. 

* * *

He joined a theater. He was proud and dramatic. It still seemed like no one understood but that was okay. Life was dandy and he was having fun. He had a lot of inspiration for poems. His creative juices were flowing. 

* * *

He told the truth. He got everyone angry. He was indeed a broken cyborg. The Director, tried to help but he was still broken. He did discover a Mankai Mystery. It helped him, calm down the tension. He could have kept it, but he wanted to understand people without outside help. 

* * *

He found people who cared about him. He couldn't believe it. They were helping him and he appreciated it a lot. He was creative and he had confidence in the future.


End file.
